


SCAR

by Sophistsoft



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Guilt, Rage, stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophistsoft/pseuds/Sophistsoft
Summary: Though Andrea has healed, Sam chose to poke her SCAR.





	SCAR

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic, please read and don't forget to comment.

SCAR  
It was a Sunday afternoon and the sun was at its peak. Having finished making food for our Sunday visitors, Andrea, my elder sister and I sat to see a movie when they started arriving.  
As we all sat to eat, Mr Sam started ranting about our dad. I saw the anger burning through Andrea’s chest. I felt her rage as she was the closest to dad and after three years, she still bore the scar of his death. In that instant, Andrea flipped, and with all the anguish she could muster, she stabbed him right in the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, more coming up.


End file.
